


the one i desire - tokomaru

by Snailspook



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Naegi Komaru, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, POV Fukawa Toko, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Game(s), Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tokomaru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, toko is a dumb gay, toukomaru - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailspook/pseuds/Snailspook
Summary: Some post game tokomaru fluff. Cuddles galore. I love these softies. Btw onesided togafuka is mentioned (i dont ship togafuka yuck) so if that triggers you do not read.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, toko - Relationship
Kudos: 41





	the one i desire - tokomaru

**Author's Note:**

> Some post game tokomaru fluff. Cuddles galore. I love these softies. Btw onesided togafuka is mentioned (i dont ship togafuka yuck) so if that triggers you do not read.

Komaru fell asleep next to me. The despair was over, we had won. But at what cost?  
The world had felt so big these past couple of months. I find myself no longer desiring the “master byakuya” I used to wish for, all I need was this girl infront of me. The way her olive hair framed her face, leaving just enough room so that her eyes could be seen. The way her eyes lit up as if the world was hers everytime i pulled her in for a hug. The way she smiled. She was delicate like a flower, while still being tough like a superhero. Everything about her, it was all perfection. I couldnt resist myself, i hesitantly gripped her hand. I decided to hold onto her, letting her body warm up mine. The world always felt big and terrifying, but now it feels small. Its just me and Komaru, we are safe, and we can be together. I suddenly them, not realizing what i was doing, pressed my lips against her soft cheek. She began to open her eyes, and she began to hug me too. We then fell asleep inside of eachothers arms, safe and sound.


End file.
